The Black Sacrament
by LycoX
Summary: As the flames grow ever closer to taking his and his family's lives, the memory of an ancient text he once read comes to the surface of his mind. An ancient text that could very well save their lives.


**The Black Sacrament**

 **Disclaimer: A crossover idea I've had in mind for awhile now involving Rorschach's Blot's Mr. Black creation in the Harry Potter fandom. Many thanks to RB for allowing me to do this and be sure to check out her fics! Especially 'Make A Wish' as that is the start of the Mr. Black idea and more in relation to the idea can be found on her Yahoo group.**

* * *

As his family tried desperately to free themselves from the basement of the Hale home as the fire worsened by the minute, Peter Hale was on his own desperate search for a way out for himself and his family. Their fear filled cries filling the air and practically echoing in his mind louder then his sister Talia's Howls for help. "Think Peter, think! There has to be something!" Murmured the man aloud in desperation as he continued to look about the burning basement and even his memories for anything that might help.

Suddenly, a memory of old book he once read in his early twenties came to mind. One that spoke of a being nearly as old as time itself and aided those in need. Even when he apparently tried to take vacations, which was when things got rather serious much to his annoyance as the text had mentioned. But his sister and that Deaton man both thought it to be absolute nonsense but Peter was pretty much desperate at this point as he tried hard to remember the words that needed to be said to call upon the ancient being. "I… I call upon the One Most Ancient's Black Sacrament in my family and I's time of great need!" Called out the desperate Wolf despite the fact that in his desperation, had messed the correct wording.

"What!? Peter, no!" Came Talia's voice afte she heard him speak the incantation to summon that being here.

As there was a reason she and Alan had dissuaded him of looking further into the one known as Mr. Black. For that man was essentially trouble incarnate as she once found out through no fault of his own as the trouble always seemed to find him in some form or another despite his best efforts to avoid it. But her cry came too late as a man in black with an unrecognizable face appeared amidst the flames. "Bloody Hell, I'm gonna kill Gred and Forge one of these days!" Cursed the figure as once again, that damn Black Sacrament nonsense they had managed to spread to a large number of alternate dimensions so that others could use in times of great need had been used. Even if it was said wrong too as the two figured it was best to cover all bases!

Naturally, right as he was about to go on a hike with two backpacking Swedish Sisters he'd known for years. Mr. Black, or rather Harry Potter then noticed that where he was was on fire. "If you're the one I called from the Black Sacrament, then get us the Hell out of here!" Pleaded a man who was blocked off from him thanks to the fire.

Harry took note of the others there and frowned unhappily at the sight of the highly frightened children and of Talia herself. "Right-O then. Let's do it whilst I try and curb my growing rage at whoever trapped little kids in this damned fire."

Quickly making use of his considerable power, Harry got the Hale family out of there and a short distance away from it. Where a Blonde woman happened to be and she did not look happy! "I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!" Roared Peter angrily at the girl as she quickly brought out a gun.

"I think not." Spoke up Harry icily as he instantly removed the gun from her and then with a quick read through of her mind, summoned her two friends and then knocked the three out so they couldn't do anything else.

"Allow me to do the killing blow." Snarled Peter.

"Absolutely not. They will face justice for their crimes, as will the man behind this horrible act, you have my word."

And once he was done in this world, no damned Hunter would be foolish enough to go after any Werewolf or other Supernatural being ever again unless they had true just cause. Harry wasn't happy that his warning from some years back hadn't been followed through on but this time around, he wouldn't give them any choice in the matter. Peter wasn't thrilled that their savior wasn't letting him kill the whore and her two friends as they truly deserved but he made to do or say nothing to fight against the long lived being known as Mr. Black. Especially since doing so wouldn't be good for his health as he recalled somewhat about the stuff he'd read up on the man in front of him. "Mr. Black, you have my utmost thanks for coming tonight. Had I thought of it, I would have called you myself." Talia told him as she walked up to him with the little ones staying close to her.

"Well, considering our last encounter, I can't say I blame you, Mrs. Hale."

"Wait, you've met before?" Peter asked in surprise.

"You could say that." Talia told him dryly.

Harry cleared his throat while looking embarrassed, which caused the kids to giggle. "Right, before we head into the land of embarrassing stories and the like, how about I get rid of this fire and fix up the house, eh?"

"You can do that!?" Asked little Cora with a wowed look on her face.

"I sure can!"

"Cool!" Came the response from her and the other little kids.

Smiling to himself, Harry turned around and made quick work of the fire and then quickly put the house back into tip top shape. "Dude, I wanna learn!" Declared a little boy named Marcus excitedly.

Heck, it looked cooler then being a Werewolf! Harry turned around and looked at the little boy with that smile still on his face. "Who knows, perhaps one day you will. But for now, I best be off with this lot to take care of a few things.

"Fare well, Mr. Black. And perhaps our next encounter will be a bit less… Hectic."

"Heh, one can hope, mate, one can hope."

And with that, he, along with the three he'd knocked out, were gone from the area. Leaving behind a very grateful family in his wake as he did so. Harry's wrath as Mr. Black would not be pleasant with the Hunter community, causing many to decide to give up that life in favor of something that wouldn't get them killed. Like opening an orphanage for orphaned Supernatural children, going into Witness Protection, actively trying to find a way off the planet in hopes he wouldn't find them, comitting themselves to a mental institution, and in a few cases, join the Priesthood. However, Gerard, Araya Calavera, Kate, her two stoodges, and Victoria would end up somewhere very unpleasant Harry knew of for their crimes and refusal to change their ways. His actions would, much to his dismay, cause him to be seen as a savior in the eyes of many a Supernatural type. Gaining him a few new titles in the process as well much to the amusement of his closest friends.

Peter, after hearing all that happened, would definitely end up deciding to stay out of trouble just so he could avoid gaining the man's wrath himself. Because the Hales never suffered as tragically as they did, Cora would end up meeting Scott McCall, Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe, Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd The 4th, and Isaac Lahey. The lovely Brunette would even find herself in a relationship with Scott and even reveal her Werewolf nature to him once their relationship reached a deep point that she felt she could trust him with the secret. A trust she would be right about and even ask if he wanted a chance to become like her with her mother's Bite. He'd refuse the offer at first but after a particularly bad moment with Asthma, he'd end up choosing to do it and end up causing Talia to have not only him as a Beta, but Erica, Boyd, and Isaac as well. Stiles felt he was better off as a normal human, a decision Deaton agreed with since it meant he could train him some in the ways of the Druid Emissaries. Derek however, would definitely not be happy for quite some time over Kate but when a girl by the name of Jennifer Blake came into his life?

Let's just say any unhappiness on his part went out the window. Thankfully, the next time Harry showed up, nothing would get out of hand much to his and Talia's relief. Which was definitely a nice thing in his eyes considering half the time something happened any where he went!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Once again, thanks to Rorschach's Blot for allowing me to play in her sandbox!**


End file.
